Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Ban'yuu
by Houkanno Yuuhou
Summary: (the sequel to Tifani Ferisu's "Serena's Strength", uploaded again to be put together) An immortal Senshi craves humanity, and Tokyo pays the price. Will Serena prevail, and why are Hotaru and Puu involved? Review!
1. Prologue

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Ban'yuu (Pretty Senshi Sailor Moon Universal)  
A season of epic proportions by Milk and Chaos-Chan  
  
  
A touch unfelt . . . . .  
  
It always begins with darkness.  
A graceful turn of the head, fluttering of the eyelids, parting of the lips, and dark meets darkness.  
Black meets black.  
Her eyelids jerk back into their former state, chastising her for forcing them open despite all the sleep-crumbs in every nook and cranny of her eyes. She rubs the sleep away and blinks. How long has she been asleep in this void?  
As if recalling some distant dream, she remembers the words said to her before she was left in this black hole to heal and grow:  
"You need to learn a lesson in mortal pain and humility, my dear Alpha Omega. You, as will the other Senshi, will be reborn in the future when the need rises again. You could have stopped this. You could have stopped her. . . ."  
Pluto's words. Not hateful, though not pleasant. Words that leave an awful taste in her mouth.  
  
An ill-heard cry . . . . .  
  
The Creators had told her dear sister to enclose her in this cosmic prison, so she could be reborn as a mortal. So she could learn the meaning of "humanity". All because her pet, Metalia had placed a thought in Beryl's head. All because of that damn Endymion. A puny man who was not worth Serenity's time, and especially not worth breaking sacred rules! Serenity was a dear, dear friend, but she was always guided by her emotions. By her love for him. She never listened.   
  
In the grace of Love . . .   
  
What could she have done? She couldn't save Serenity from herself, her stupid emotions! She couldn't save someone who didn't want saving! It wasn't her fault if she didn't allow herself to be led by such foolishness! Duty comes first. Loyalty always. Her Creators commanded it.  
Already the unfamiliar feelings are coursing through her veins, warping her mind, her thoughts. Part of her is sickened by such feelings, but another part--a part more "human"--relishes them, wants to--no needs to explore those feelings, those blessed raw emotions. Innocence for humanity. Such a small price to pay, isn't it? Just to feel alive. . . .  
  
A gentle sigh . . . .  
  
Laughter escapes her lips as she stretches, and with a miniscule thought, her prison expands and then shatters. Finally, she can see the stars. The wonderful, beautiful stars. She giggles as she feels their energy running through her body, renewing her strength.   
'I can create them. I can destroy them. Everything.'  
She shivers. Where did that thought come from? It doesn't even sound like her. She shakes her head, and her lovely violet hair whips back and forth in a violent motion.  
  
In grips of joy . . . .  
  
Suddenly, somewhat embarrassingly, she remembers her nakedness, and with childlike excitement, she utters the words, "Cosmic Universal Power, Make-up!"  
In a burst of light not unlike a supernova, she is clothed in her sailor fuku. With her senses enhanced now, she can feel them. The Senshi are alive and quite well. "He" is alive and quite well, too. She can feel his love for Serenity emitting from his soul like rays of starlight. A frown forms on her lips. Him. Poor Serenity. Foolish again.  
  
In chains of Lust . . . .  
  
She begins to travel, following the power that the others radiate like a beacon. Oh yes, she's traveling back to that beautiful blue-green planet, she can feel that. Back to the Kingdoms, and the Moon, which was left barren and lifeless when she last laid eyes on it. Poor, poor Selene. She tried so hard to save her daughter and her Kingdom.  
  
With truth cast out . . .  
  
As she passes the planets, now devoid of their monarchies, she tries to take it all in, tries to retain what memories she can, even though they are fading away. She knows that when she reaches her destination and transforms into her human form, she will remember nothing of the past. A memory the size of the Universe that spans all the way back to the beginning of Creation--gone in an instant. Worthless, really. But why does it hurt her so much? Why should she care?  
After all, the Creators command it. It is her destiny. Duty comes first.  
She pauses, a moment of silence to grieve for all thing past before she enters the Earth Kingdom, and finally, maybe gratefully, her pained memories slip away, and only one thing is on her mind as she enters the familiar atmosphere: a hurried, excited chant.  
  
In blood we trust . . . .  
  
'I can create. I can destroy. Time to play. Time to play.'  
  
  
Startled, panicked, Setsuna woke and sat up in bed, pulling sheets closer. She was soaked in sweat; the kind one sweats when they are terribly frightened, scared to death. "What the hell was that?!" she screamed. She stared out the window; up, up toward the heavens, past the moon, and out into the stars. Only the stars could answer her, and stars couldn't talk, could they? Could they??  
Why did she feel so incredibly cold? It was a warm, autumn night!  
Shivering, she laid back down and curled into a comfortable, fetal position, drawing the covers tightly to her body. For a brief second, she felt a familiar nub at the base of her mind; a presence as old as time pulled at her from somewhere far out there. Something--someone powerful. Very powerful. Someone like Serena. Someone like. . .her sister.  
  
In ominous caress to veins of blue . . . .  
  
"Zoukako." She bit her lower lip to keep from trembling, but it wasn't working. "No, it can't be."  
  
Stamp out the life, and begin anew . . .  
  
But it was.  
Whoever could have waken her up? Whoever would want to?  
She could remember even now the darkness--the coldness--behind Zoukako's black eyes when the Moon Kingdom had fallen. Such emotionless pits. Pools of unfeeling blackness.  
  
Lest life immerse through and through . . .  
  
She was on her way, so close now. Setsuna could feel Zoukako's anguished cries and pleas, and then she felt her pause with calm, reflecting perhaps. Oh no. She shook her head, her long green locks flicking back and forth, looking somewhat like a gigantic cloud of green behind her. "Oh gods, help them." She bowed her head, tears flowing freely from weary eyes, and whispered, "Gods, help us all."  
  
In constant rejection of timeless rue . . . .  
Endow thy heart . . .  
Mask thy fear . .  
From a cold dampered soul. . .  
Shed a single tear . . . 


	2. One Sneeze

Author: Houkanno Yuuhou (Chaos-chan) and Tifani Ferisu  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Disclaimer: With the power of two wonderful writers and not a single right to Sailor Moon! We will still rule the fan-fic world. . .(Clears throat). . .Ummm, yeah!!!!   
  
Hey Minna! I'm still going on with this. AND WITHOUT A SINGLE REVIEW!! (Calm down, Chaos! Chill!) I keep telling her it'll be all right even if you guys are too busy to review us. . .*Sniff* We will live on. . .*Chaos-chan butts in with, "Review now or suffer my wrath. . .err, please?" Milk shakes her head.*  
  
AN from Chaos-chan: Um, what can I say? I'm a blond-headed bumblehead. I was thinking of Japanese, but the only names staying the same are Hotaru's and Setsuna's. Well, and Zoukako's, but that's because those names fit! Mwhahahaha! Now read, pretty please?  
  
Silver Moonlight,  
  
Milk and Chaos   
  
Chapter One: One Sneeze.   
  
  
In Constant Rejection of timeless rue . . .  
  
Endow thy heart . . . . .  
  
Mask thy Fear . . . . . . .  
  
From a cold dampered soul . . . . .  
  
Shed a single tear . . . . . .   
  
Her eyes were shut against the sunny world; she had learned not to allow the darkness in her heart, thanks to Serena, and only Serena.  
"But perhaps you've learned other things from Serena as well! Like how to sleep the day away and how to be late for school!" yelled Setsuna from the doorway. She was drumming her fingers against the wall impatiently.  
Hotaru curled herself deeper into the confinements of her blankets, wishing (halfheartedly) for Setsuna to go away.  
"Hotaru! Now!" roared Amara from the kitchen.  
"Amara! Don't be so harsh!" Michelle replied. But as usual; she was the sneaky one. She crawled quietly up to the sleeping girl's bed and yanked the blankets away. "See? No words needed! It was so simple!" Michelle giggled and walked away.  
Hotaru opened her eyes to the warm sunlight. She shook her short black hair at the thought of Michelle's deceit. How was it that she could split an atom with a sneeze and grow a flower with a sigh, and yet they could make her wake up on a perfect day to sleep? Which reminded her!  
"Hey! It's Saturday! You guys are evil!!!" She pulled her robe around her and tied it at the waist.  
Hotaru stomped into the kitchen, where three girls waited her line of fire. She watched them through slits in her violet eyes. Setsuna sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee warming her hands. She was using it to cover up her sheer amusement. Michelle sat on the kitchen counter watching Amara make pancakes. She had a light smile on her lips and nibbled on a strawberry. Amara just whistled and pretended nothing had happened.  
Hotaru slumped into a chair by Setsuna's side, crossed her arms and fake-pouted.  
"Ohhh! We're so sorry, Hotaru! But it's such an important day, remember?" sighed Amara with fake sincerity. She managed to perfectly flip the pancake she was cooking at the moment back into the skillet.   
"Yeah? What's so important?" asked Hotaru. Right now nothing could be more important than sleep!  
"Serena is coming back with Celeste from the States! They're moving into one of the Tokyo University dorms. Their first term starts in two weeks!" Michelle exclaimed. The cheerfulness just radiated from her body, making Hotaru groan.  
She wanted to shrug just to keep her pride, but Amara was right--this was important. She decided she should just be happy; after all, Serena was finally coming home! She really missed her. "When are they coming?" she asked, sitting stoically at the table, her eyes focused on the wood grains and the patterns.  
"Anytime now. . .in about an hour we're leaving for the University." replied Michelle, stuffing another strawberry in her mouth. She whined when Amara slapped her hand.  
Hotaru looked up at Setsuna for the first time all morning. Setsuna looked ill. Bags under red-rimmed eyes, the violet-red irises did not shine with their usual luster. Her normally tanned skin looked jaundiced. "Setsuna? Are. . .are you okay?"she whispered.  
Setsuna practically jumped at the sound of her name, and her glazed eyes looked upon Hotaru's happy face. She forced a smile.  
"Yes, Taru, I'm fine. I'm just excited for today!" Setsuna answered, faking enthusiasm. "Now go and get ready! We have a long day ahead of us."  
Hotaru walked away, still unsure of Setsuna's sudden uneasiness; she knew there was something she wasn't letting on. . .what could it be?  
When she reached her room, she slid out of her pajamas and walked to her closet, pulling out hanger after hanger. She finally decided on a pair of black jeans and a navy-colored sweat shirt. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and walked down the stairs.  
Once again at the table, she sat at the pile of pancakes before her seat and proceeded to drench them in maple syrup. Excited thoughts raced through her mind as she began to eat as fast as she could.  
Amara noticed her inhaling breakfast and gasped. "Oh my! Don't worry, we've got plenty of time," she chided.  
"I want to get there early," Hotaru mumbled between swallows of pancake.  
The Outers sat there and watched Hotaru devour three pancakes in 15 minutes. A world record that only Serena could maybe break. Never had they seen her so accelerated, ready to get out and go! Maybe Serena was rubbing off a little more than they thought.  
Hotaru jumped from the breakfast table, dragging poor Setsuna with her.  
"Okay! Okay! We're going, Taru! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Setsuna scolded, then laughed lightly. Hotaru finally let go of her wrist, and they walked outside. Had anyone been watching, they would've smiled at what they would have suspected was a normal, happy teenaged girl chasing her older sister. Carefree, no thoughts in the world.   
How far were they from the truth?  
  
They drove through the small residential district of Azabu, past all of Hotaru's childhood memories. The starlight tower, the park, and the Crown. It hadn't seemed that long ago, but here she was almost out of middle school, and Serena was on her way to college. Who would of thought life would go by so quickly? She had heard that Serena's strength had become remarkable, and Setsuna had said it was time for her to figure her own out. She guessed eventually everyone has to, but she wasn't going to move away to do it. She had lived most of her life alone--no, her strength was her family.  
She tore out of the passenger's seat, running hard, crashing through the autumn leaves. She was so excited, and questions kept popping up in her mind.  
What was Celeste like? Was she nice? Was Serena really that different?  
She didn't need to wait long because before she knew it, she had been enveloped in Serena's clutch. She felt the breath leave her lungs, and when Serena released, she tried to catch her breath, but Serena was already dragging her into the dorm hallways.  
"You've got to meet Celeste! You'll love her!" Serena cried happily.  
Faster than a bullet, Serena dragged the nearly-exhausted Hotaru up three flights of stairs. Hotaru sat down on Serena's bed, completely out of breath. How could Serena do it?!   
"Hey! You must be Hotaru? I'm Celeste!" a bubbly blonde exclaimed as she stuck out her hand.  
Hotaru shook hands with the energetic girl. Celeste wore a pair of dark-blue overalls and a yellow V-neck. She looked almost like she was glowing, with her lightly tanned skin and warm smile.  
"Hi!" Hotaru replied, still shaking, and studied her carefully. Deciding she was harmless and quite a nice girl, she finally dropped the other girl's hand.  
"Wow! I've heard so much about you from Serena." Celeste sat down next to her.  
Hotaru mock-glared at Serena "Hope it was all good!"  
Celeste laughed fullheartedly. "You're right! She does have a great sense of humor!"  
Serena laughed with them as she set up her computer on the desk. When she looked up, she noticed Darien hovering above her.  
"Ummm. . .do you need any help with that? I could do that for you, and you could finish unpacking your books," he said, trying to be a gentleman.  
Serena's gaze lowered. "No, Darien, I've got it, but you could help by unpacking books."  
Darien stood there for a second before nodding, and then he grabbed three boxes and started to organize them on the bookshelves.  
"Oh, and baby! No alphabetical order, okay!" Serena shouted after him.  
It was amazing how well she knew him, because a second after that, he was sighing, as though he had already began. The rest of the girls came in, and each one settled next to a few boxes.   
In an hour, Serena's and Celeste's room was complete. They all sat, exhausted, not sure why, when it wasn't really that much labor.  
Serena jumped at the sound of a knock at the door, and she opened it to see a girl with long violet hair and eyes to match. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a gray Tokyo University sweat shirt.  
"Hello?" said Serena politely.  
"Um, hi! I'm your next door neighbor, Zoukako. I thought I would introduce myself." Zoukako gave her a light smile.  
Hotaru witnessed Setsuna's entire face go completely pale as she watched for her entire reaction. She saw something, and silently, Hotaru wished she knew what it was.  
Serena went through introductions of all the group. When it came to Hotaru, she shook the woman's hand and felt sparks fly. The woman's energy was off the charts! She tried to shake it off, but felt nervous, as though there was someone seriously watching her every move.  
Celeste offered her to come in, but Zoukako's eyes were frozen on Setsuna, who had turned her back on the college student. Hotaru watched the young girl's eyes darken.  
"Would you like to come in?" Celeste asked again.  
"Huh?" Zoukako jumped, startled by the question.  
"I asked if you'd like to come in?" repeated Celeste. Sabastian noticed her distress and held her close to him.  
"Umm, no, I'm sorry! I'll have to take a rain check! I still have to unpack." Without another word, Zoukako walked away down the hall.  
But Hotaru heard whispering in the air. . .it froze her blood, remembering a chant she had whispered to herself long ago. . ."I can destroy. I can create. Time to play. . .time to play." She felt Setsuna's hand on her shoulder; the grip was maddening. And in that split moment Hotaru saw it--Setsuna was afraid. . .very afraid.   
  
  
  
End of chapter one. . .oh my. . .good? Bad? Who knows. . .tell us, please!   
  
Milk And Yuu-Chan! 


	3. The End of the Beginning, and the Beginn...

Konnichi wa minna! Sorry it has taken so long to get this out, but my husband is an Internet hog! *husband oinks* Good boy. Down, off the computer. (Milk hits him with a rolled up newspaper.) That's a good hog. Anyway, I had a picture of Sailor Sun to go with this, but my son decided to draw on it, so I have to start over. --;; Soon, another will be done, and also one of Sailor Alpha Omega will be done. You will be able to request them, if you'd like, through my email address on my profile, and I'll fax them to your email! ^_^ Cool? Cool. Help! Chaos! Put a leash on him! (yelps Milk fending off an angry hog, as she climbs on to the living room coffee table.) Ahhh!!! He's attacking me!  
  
Disclaimer: Geez, wedon'townSailorMoonandneverwillunlesswe'rerich! There. Good. Happy now? And no cats were hurt in the making of this chapter. We swear! ^_^;  
  
Chapter Two: The End Of the Beginning, and the Beginning Of the End  
  
A sensational story by Milk and Chaos-chan  
  
  
  
No one paid attention to the gray cat that slinked her way across the hallway, wandering after the tall violet-haired vixen in front of her. She had been perched on Serena's and Celeste's window sill, taking a small nap. The knock at the door had woken her up, but it wasn't the knock that had bothered her but the woman behind it. She had jumped down so she could get a better look, and in an instance, the woman had raised the hair on her back. She knew there was something wrong about her. Her eyes glittered like black diamonds. So cold.  
  
Still, as she followed her down the hall, something about her gave Psyche an eerie feeling. She seemed nice on the outside--greeting other dormmates, smiling, even laughing. But there was something so dark and cold about her eyes. Something she could barely remember.  
  
The emphasis behind her actions wasn't there. She was almost. . .emotionless.  
  
Zoukako turned suddenly, in hopes of catching whomever the perpetrator was off-guard. She knew she was being followed--expected it would be the green- haired woman. She knew she wasn't the only one who felt something odd between them. Something so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
But when she looked down the hallway, no one was there. Well, enough was enough. "Whomever you are, come out. I don't have all day to play guessing games."  
  
"Okay." The voice was female and tiny. Who? "Satisfied?"  
  
She looked--down!--to where the voice came. Her follower was a little gray cat??? The tiny sun-like birthmark on Psyche's head marveled her. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Psyche. But I should ask the questions. Who are YOU?" The sternness in her eyes was unmistakable.  
  
She laughed. "Why should I answer to a talking cat?" She put her hands on her hips and peered down at her, hoping that she'd take the hint and leave. Crazy, it was, to be talking to a cat!  
  
Hint not taken. Not surprising, somehow. "Because this talking cat has some very powerful friends that need some answers."  
  
Sigh. "Are you friends with the green-haired girl? Did she send you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. No one sent me. I came on my own."  
  
"Who's your owner then?"  
  
Psyche took a step back, perhaps a little shocked by her choice of words. "I am Celeste's advisor."  
  
"Celeste? The blonde that answered the door?" Psyche nodded. "Then why are you following me? Do I look like a koi?!"  
  
The hairs raised on the cat's back. "No, but you do smell fishy."  
  
That was the last straw! Something inside her flipped on, like a light switch, and she felt a pleasant nausea-sensation as the other side took over. . . .  
  
Her eyes became pitch black, and her grin was evil. Psyche gasped. Maybe she shouldn't have said that?  
  
"Okay, then, little cat. Nibble nibble. Care to take a bite?"  
  
Suddenly, something like dark fire flickered in her eyes, and then her pupils disappeared as they rolled upwards, replacing the blackness with white. Her forehead began to glow, and Psyche balked when she saw the Infinity symbol appear in the glow. Oh no. . .it couldn't be! "You. . .you're--"  
  
She snorted sarcastically. "Yes. Surprised?"  
  
Psyche tried to run to warn the others, but Zoukako swooped her up into her arms. "Uh uh, little kitty. Bad cat. Bad."  
  
Too scared to use her claws, she instead hissed and spat at her. "You! You're evil! Atosakino Zoukako!! Sailor Alpha--"  
  
She grabbed her throat, and Psyche could feel her windpipes crushing under her grip. "Uh uh uh, Psyche! Let's not ruin the surprise yet, right?" Her grip relaxed, thankfully, but her smile chilled Psyche's very soul, making her wish she was dead already. "Now be a good kitty and be still." With that, she threw her to the ground, like she was nothing more than a rag doll. Then she closed her eyes and whispered, "Die." Her body began to glow, turning into a white hot light. Something akin to a star, Psyche noticed, before she felt her bones breaking.  
  
"Celeste. . .Serena. . .help," she whispered, straining her throat, making it bleed and throb. She heard Zoukako's cold laughter, and then she was gone, like she had never been there.  
  
"I told you guys that I heard something," came Serena's voice from--far away?--behind her. The girl could make her presence known, she thought bitterly and almost laughed. Almost.  
  
"Psyche!" Celeste shrieked. Well, let it not be left unsaid that she could outdo Serena volume-wise. "Oh, what have you gotten yourself into?" she said softly as she smoothed the fur on Psyche's head. "What the hell happened? You leave after that girl, and now you look like you went ten rounds with a sumo wrestler."  
  
"A hundred," she coughed, blood spitting out of her mouth "that is. . .if he. . .sat. . .on me."  
  
Celeste tittered, and Psyche was thankful that she was trying to take her lead and lighten the situation. "Oh you! Always the kidder. . .always." Well, maybe not. She started to sob.  
  
"Don't," Psyche whispered.  
  
Serena kneeled beside Celeste and her. "I can heal you."  
  
Psyche looked up at her and grinned--as much as a cat CAN grin. She was smart. . .slow, maybe. . .but smart. "What. . .you. . .waiting for. . .then?" she coughed out. Her lungs weren't feeling so hot now. Each breath made the rib poke in a little farther.  
  
Serena nodded, and she slipped in and out of consciousness as she held the ginzuishou above her and chanted something that sounded beautiful. Psyche felt the bones beginning to mend and reposition themselves, and her lungs inflated and filled with air. Gods, she could breathe again! Even if she was still tired. Yes, tired and numb.  
  
Serena's crystal-blue eyes searched her amber ones. "Better?"  
  
"Definitely." Psyche sighed and looked over at Celeste. "We have a problem, I'm afraid."  
  
Psyche could see in her dark-blue eyes that she was genuinely puzzled. "Huh? What are you talking about, silly cat? Did Serena fry your brain?"  
  
Setsuna leaned over the two girls, and Psyche could tell by the look on her face that she knew already. "Setsuna?" Setsuna nodded. "It is her."  
  
"Her?" all the Senshi but Setsuna echoed.  
  
Setsuna sighed and looked at the floor. "Atosakino Zoukako. My sister. Sailor Alpha Omega."  
  
The Senshi looked at each other and then Setsuna. "What?!" they yelled simultaneously.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Haha! We'll leave it right there, and hopefully that will get your interest piqued! We will tell you that soon enough, that naughty girl, Zoukako, is going to start flirting with Darien, and you know what Serena does when women flirt with her man! ^^;; "She gets a red tinge to her blue eyes?" asks Milk. Chaos slaps her beside the head. "Ouch!" Milk whimpers and goes into a corner whining. Uh, sorry! ^_^ I'm such a bad girl. -_-;;  
  
Koi is a sort of Japanese goldfish, for those that don't know. And Atosakino Zoukako's name translates into "Child-creator of the Beginning and End." You'll learn why soon, too. Ja ne! 


	4. A Little Episode

Series: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Ban'yuu  
  
Author: Houkanno Yuuhou (Chaos-chan) and Tifani Ferisu (Formerly Milk)   
  
Rating: R   
  
Chapter: Chapter Three   
  
Disclaimer: Another catastrophy! Even if the entire world suffered a cataclysm, Chaos and Tifani would no sooner have the rights to Sailor Moon than a rapid flying squirrel. And they don't exist! Uh, do they?   
  
Hey, Minna! It's us. That's right, us! Milk. . .er. . .Tifani has finally come out of her seclusion once again. (Tifani turns on a flash light in her dark corner, Chaos shakes her head in shame.) We would like to thank Jewel on the song "Standing Still" in this story. (Chaos looks over at Tifani as she makes shadow puppets with her keychain flashlight.) She's still recovering from January, forgive her, for she does not know. ^^;;  
  
Chapter Three: A Little Episode.   
  
  
Cuttin' through the darkest night in my two headlights  
Trying to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here to the twilight  
There's a dead end to my left, there's a burning bush to my right  
You aren't in sight, you aren't in sight  
  
  
Darien walked through the hospital corridors; this body-half on a work-loaded purpose, the other half on Serena. His mind was jumbled. It was great having her home, but still. . .it was different. . .he wasn't needed anymore. She didn't run into his arms to feel safe, and she didn't need him to validate who she was. He felt unneeded, useless.   
  
And then there was the problem with Zoukako. . .there were enough problems with the Senshi freaking out, and the woman had been watching him with severe interest. He didn't know how long he could elude her. If he even could elude her.   
  
He brushed his hand through his black hair; the stress of it all was getting to him. Tonight, he was taking Serena to dinner because they needed to talk. He just wanted. . .more.   
  
  
Do you want me, like I want you?  
Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?  
Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?  
Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?  
Was that you passing me by?  
  
  
"Hello, Dr. Chiba!"   
  
Darien jumped at the sound of a husky voice. And there she was. . .Zoukako; her black violet-highlighted hair pulled tightly into a french braid, and a white volunteer smock hanging loosely from her exotic frame.   
  
Darien shook his head. Did he just think her exotic?? Evil, yes! Exotic, no!   
  
"Uh, hey, Zoukako! How's it going?" he asked trying to sound friendly even though he knew the power she held.   
  
"Good, and you?" She looked at him through her sooty eyelashes. Her eyes held no clear emotion. Scary, it was.   
  
Darien cleared his throat nervously. "Ummm. . .good. If you'll excuse me--"   
  
He was cut off abruptly. "So, Darien." she said, letting his name draw slowly off her tongue, and she proceeded to play with his lab coat, her fingers tracing the buttons over and over again. "What are you doing after work?" She smiled a malicious, perverted smile, but her dark eyes still were unreadable.  
  
"I have a date." Darien pulled his coat out of her clutches, and she hissed in frustration.  
  
"Not with that air-headed blonde, I hope." She smirked   
  
"She is NOT an airhead!" Darien composed himself and continued. "I am sorry, Zoukako, but I really must attend to my work." He brushed by her, feeling the raging electrical current she gave off.   
  
She smirked again, pleased with herself, and the temperature dipped a few degrees. She didn't care. . .because really, she couldn't feel it.  
  
  
Mothers on the stoop, boys in souped-up coupes on this hot summer night  
Between fight and flight is the blind man's sight and the choice that's right  
I roll the window down, feel like I'm gonna drown in this strange town  
Feel broken down, I feel broken down  
  
  
Darien felt Serena's hand on top of his as he shifted gears, and he could feel the cold metal of his promise ring that he had so speechlessly given her. Her hands were so soft as though they were nothing more than poured silk onto his skin. He glanced into her clear blue eyes. There was so much more clarity inside than there was before. . . .  
  
She glanced at him questionably and then whispered with gentleness, "What's wrong?"   
  
He smiled painfully. "I just missed you, that's all. I haven't seen you since you graduated."   
  
She giggled lightly at him. "Well, we have all the time in the world!" Then with feline grace, she stretched her arms out of the car.   
  
God, did he love her.  
  
  
Do you need me, like I need you?  
Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?  
Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?  
Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?  
Was that you passing me by?  
  
  
He sat face-to-face with her at the dinner table. She was speechless; her eyes holding a mirrorlike surface, refusing to emit a single sliver of emotion. He wondered what he had done to get such a reaction. Generally, she would at least say something. Bitterly, he noted that anything she could say was better than nothing at all. "I'm sorry. Just forget it. I'm just being stupid." He sighed, but inside he felt failure.   
  
"No, your feelings are valuable to me. You know I care deeply for you." She took a deep breath. "I just thought that you wanted me to be independant, you know? I felt like a such a. . .burden."   
  
When he looked up at her again, the mirror-facade was gone. She looked into his eyes in absolute confusion. "I do, Serena, but I didn't mean that I don't want to you to show me some affection! You haven't touched me since we have been back." He grabbed her left hand and caressed it gently. "I love you."   
  
She smiled lovingly and squeezed his hand.   
  
  
Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow  
Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow  
  
  
He held her closely to him, kissed her fully on the lips, and she returned the favor, parting her lips in invitation. He gently caressed her tongue with his own, both out of breath as he pulled away. "Do you love me?" he whispered in her ear.   
  
She hugged him tightly. "I do. . .and I'll try to be more loving, I promise." They kissed once more before he pushed her through the dorm hall. He smiled to himself. How could he have been worried about losing her?  
  
He walked back to his car, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and were he not so exhausted, he might have heard the breaking of the twigs, but he drove away, dreaming of his Serena.   
  
A feminine voice shattered the stillness of the night with it's pure hatred and jealousy. "Go ahead and dream, Prince! I can destroy your dreams. . .I can destroy anything. . . ."   
  
  
Do you love me, like I love you?  
Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?  
Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?  
Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?  
Was that you passing me by?  
Are you passing me by? (Passing me by)  
Do you want me? (Passing me by)  
Do you need me, like I need you too?  
And do you want me, like I want you?  
Are you passing me by?  
______________________________________________________   
Okay! End of Chapter Three. . .hah! I did it! I hope. (Tifani curls up in to the corner and fall fast asleep. Chaos shakes her head again and laughs.) Don't worry folks. She's okay, just needs some rest! And my chapter will be out soon, so don't touch that dial! Till then!  
Chaos AN (4/5/02): Chapter Four is coming as soon as Tifani reads it! ^_^ 


	5. Only a Memory?

Hey there, minna-san! I know it's been a long time, but poor Tifani (the artist formerly known as Milk) has been busy, and myself, Chaos. . .well, I've been really sick for the past several months. Ugh. -_- Anyway, here's Chapter Four to our little epic. (Beads of sweat fall off Tifani's brow.) "It took you long enough, Chaos-chan." Heh heh, ignore her. ^_^; (Tifani's eyes hold hidden rage for trying to be pacified!) We promise this story will really knock your socks off. "At least you hold truth there! Chaos!" Pay attention to Serena's deeper thoughts (not her jealousy ^^;) in this chapter. They will come into play later.   
Disclaimer: Do we really have to tell you this? No, we didn't think so. ^_~  
  
Chapter Four: Only a memory?   
Tifani and Chaos-Chan's Sailor Moon saga  
  
"Argh! I have had enough!!"  
Serena could not keep herself from yelling. She had great control of herself now, that much was true, but exactly how long could she just sit there and watch Zoukako practically sink her teeth into Darien without tearing something--or someone--apart??  
She was invited by Darien to come and watch him do his rounds, and of course, she readily accepted. College had just started, and life was now busy for her. They rarely had time to spend with one another; Darien had his two-year residency at University Hospital now, and Serena had her classes. So it would be expected that she literally jumped at the chance to be near him, even if it was in a hospital with ill patients.  
However, she hadn't expected Zoukako to be working there, as a candystriper of all things. She was beyond pissed, but she had held it in, for the most part. Yes, she had been an extremely good girl. She had kept a stern eye on Zoukako and Darien, but to her amazement, Zoukako hadn't even paused once to utter boo, much less flirt with Darien. Serena was beginning to relax and enjoy herself even, thinking that maybe Zoukako wasn't a bad person. Hotaru had been the "evil" Senshi once because of her powers, but it wasn't so now. Actually, she herself had never been evil. Her father and a youma from another dimension had instilled the evil in her, and one could hardly blame that on Hotaru. After all, she had been a very young girl when that had happened.  
So maybe Zoukako herself wasn't really evil. Maybe she had no control of the powerful side in her. She hadn't bothered them since the day she arrived, and on the occasion that her path and the Senshi's did cross, she was pleasant but brief. It was like she didn't know what she had done to Psyche. Well, maybe her human form didn't know what had happened to the poor gray cat. Maybe. . . .  
And then Zoukako had single-handedly opened her mouth and destroyed those thoughts.  
Serena had watched patiently while Zoukako premed and preened around Darien. Not once did she speak out when Zoukako made crude comment after crude comment about Darien's. . ."manhood". Nor did she when Zoukako tried to catch his eye--right in front of Serena even!--by hiking up her skirt a little. Darien had handled it all rather nicely, being nonchalant here and icy there. Serena had laughed.  
But that was then, and this was now.  
Zoukako had just pinched Darien on the ass, causing him to drop his clipboard full of charts. She watched as the papers scattered everywhere around the tiny room used for the doctors' and nurses' breaks, creating a white mess on the previously sanitary gray floor. Darien had cursed, and Zoukako had laughed. Well, and then Serena had lost it.  
And that brings us back to where this started.  
"What's wrong, Serena?" Zoukako asked, with just a hint of happiness and victory in her voice. But her midnight eyes remained stoic, as always.  
That puzzled Serena to no end. How can a person express so much emotion, but their eyes stay so cold and distant beyond belief? So void of life.   
"Nothing would be wrong, Zoukako, if you would leave my man alone." Serena tried to make her voice drip with as much venom as possible.  
Zoukako remained unmoved, however. She made a big show of looking all over Darien for something. "I don't see your mark on him anywhere. That makes him available in my book."  
Serena laughed sarcastically. "Oh? And I suppose you wrote the book on life, love, and the universe?"  
Zoukako just smiled. "Not I, but my creators did. Just ask Setsuna." That said, she picked up her things and left them alone again in the room.  
Darien exhaled, relieved. "I don't understand that woman. Not at all. Is she a friend or is she our enemy?"  
Serena sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, Darien. I just don't know."  
After Darien was finished for the day, they decided to take a walk in the park to see the Camellia that were preparing to bloom. Serena wouldn't admit it outloud, but she always took great comfort in going to the park to see the plants and trees growing. Always, some sort of familiar and warm feeling enveloped her soul. Especially when the cherry trees blossomed. There was something inviting about those pink and white flowers.   
Serena sighed. The cherry trees wouldn't bloom there again until April.  
"Something wrong, Sere?"  
Darien's voice made her mind pop back to reality. "Huh?" She looked him in the eyes and noticed that he appeared extremely concerned. Just how out of it had she been?  
"Serena?"  
"Oh!" she gasped, cursing herself silently for her lapse. She hadn't daydreamed like that in. . .in. . .well, in a while, anyway. "I'm sorry, Darien. I was just admiring everything."  
A sexy grin formed on his lips. "Everything?"  
She laughed. "Silly man, I am able to think about things other than you." His grin faltered, and she mentally kicked herself. "Uh, sometimes?" She looked up at him and blushed.  
Then he laughed. "Okay, okay. I believe you."   
Silence again ruled.  
They chose a nice little iron bench to sit on. Darien entwined his right hand in her left, and she, in turn, rested her head gently on his shoulder. For a while, they sat just like that, reveling in the day and each other. Then Darien turned to kiss the top of her hair, and she smiled. "I've missed you a lot, Darien."  
"And I, you, babe."  
They faced each other to kiss, but Serena paused. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw violet behind a pine tree, violet where it didn't belong. She felt her heart speed up and could actually feel her nostrils flaring. She tried to control her temper, but it was no use. "Atosakino Zoukako, get your miserable ass out from behind that tree!"  
Darien arched an eyebrow in confusion, and then they both heard giggling. Zoukako stepped from behind her hiding place and smirked at them. "What? Can't a girl enjoy a beautiful evening at the park?"  
Serena scoffed. "Do you really think I believe that?" Zoukako glared at her, but she didn't mind. She loved a good tongue war. "What's going on here anyway? Every time I turn around, you are there in the shadows. Are you stalking me??"  
Zoukako rolled her eyes. "Oh please, princess. Why would I be stalking YOU, of all people?" Serena stuck her tongue out at her. "Darien is much more pleasing to my eyes."  
That tore it! Serena shouted, "Why you ungrateful--"  
"Uh uh uh, Serena," Zoukako cut her off, pointing a finger in shame at her. "Temper, temper." Serena fumed. "Besides, I wasn't following you. I just happen to walk through the park every day because it's the quickest way to the dorm."  
"Yeah, well," Serena grumbled, defeated by a simple fact.  
Darien laughed.  
They both glared at him and yelled, "What?!"  
He made a mental note that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to tick two girls off at the same time, especially those two girls. "Nothing," he muttered, still inwardly cursing himself. He grabbed Serena's hand and tried to get her to follow his lead. "Look, we won't bother you anymore tonight, so just go on back to the dorm. Serena and I were leaving anyway."  
Serena gave him a puzzled look. "We were?" He elbowed her sharply, and she screamed out, "Ouch!" She stared hatefully at him and then turned her attention back towards Zoukako. "Oh. . .well. I guess we were."  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm on my way, but before I go, remind Amy that I need her Physiology notes from today, please."  
Serena sighed. "I guess, but you could get the notes from me, you know. I am in the same class. By the way. . .where were you today?"  
Zoukako looked down at the ground. Serena couldn't tell if she was just upset or if she was trying to hide something. "One, where I was today is none of your business, but if you must know," Zoukako sighed, "I was. . .a little ill before, but I got better as the day went on. And two, I know you're in the same class as me, but, uh, no offense, Serena, but Amy takes more precise notes. I need notes from someone who doesn't sleep through class."  
Darien tried to stifle his laughter. "She's got you there, Sere."  
Serena smacked him lightly on the back. "Nothing for you later, mister." Darien groaned, and Zoukako looked bewildered, but then she smiled--just briefly--to herself. Serena began to relax again, seeing that Zoukako meant no harm. Why was she so paranoid of her earlier? What sort of havoc was that woman reeking with her emotions? And why??   
Zoukako cleared her throat to get their attention. "I must be going now. I have so much work to do."  
Darien smiled. "We won't keep you any longer then."  
They started to go separate ways, and then Serena heard Zoukako stop. She turned to see why she had stopped, and Zoukako looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Zoukako? What's the matter?"  
Zoukako sniffed and then put on a false bravado though Serena figured that Zoukako knew that she could see right through it. "I just can't wait until spring. . .you know, the cherry blossom festivals. I've always loved cherry trees. They're my favorite. Those beautiful pink and white blossoms. . .they look like. . .like supernovas!" Zoukako cried out and then began to run away, puzzling Serena. She swore she could hear Zoukako say as she ran away, "They remind me of home."  
And then it dawned on Serena. That feeling of deja vu that she was so familiar with by now. This had taken place somewhere in their pasts, somewhere in the Silver Millennium.   
  
(Flashback)  
"We must come to the Golden Kingdom more often, Serenity. It's so beautiful and peaceful here."  
Serenity smiled. "I'll agree to that, Zoukako."  
Zoukako was playing with a small pink and white flower. "They're so beautiful, these little pink and white blossoms. They remind me of supernovas." She sighed and glanced wearily up at the sky. "Of home." Then she looked at the ground again.  
"Oh, Zouka. . . ."  
She put a finger to Serenity's lips. "Hush. I'll be fine." Then she smiled and let the flower drop to the ground. "'Prunus avium', I think that's what Amy called them. Cherry blossoms."  
"Do you miss it?"  
The smile from Zoukako's face dropped faster than the flower had. "What do you mean?"  
Serenity sighed. Zoukako was playing a game again. She hated to answer questions about her family or her home. "Home is what I meant. You know that, silly. Do you ever miss the stars?"  
Zoukako looked away. "Oh princess, you have no idea."  
(End of flashback)  
  
Serena exhaled carefully. Memory after memory came flooding back to her. She and Zoukako had been friends, almost on the same wavelength as sisters. They had went everywhere together, and she had looked up to Zoukako as she would an older sister. After all, Zoukako had practically raised her.  
And she remembered. . .she remembered that one fateful day when everything changed. That was the same cherry grove that she had met--by accident--her beloved Endymion. And it was also the same day that things changed forever between her and Zoukako.  
  
(Flashback)  
"Princess, we really must be leaving," Zoukako warned. "We aren't really allowed here in the Golden Kingdom."  
Serenity laughed. "I know, Zouka, but the only way I ever learn anything is by going over Mother's head."  
Zoukako smirked. "And did you ever stop to think that there might be a reason WHY she makes these rules, Serenity?" Serenity remained silent, with a thoughtful look on her face. Zoukako looked in the same direction she was looking and gasped. "Princess! We must go now! He can't see you here!" She grabbed Serenity's arm, trying to drag her away, but Serenity didn't want to be dragged away. She was fixated on the man before her. "Serenity!"  
"What's his name, Zouka?"  
"What? Really, we must leave now! I'll tell you later, I promise!"  
Serenity held her ground. "I want to know now."  
Zoukako sighed. "That's Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom, and you two are forbidden to meet, so let's go NOW."  
Serenity slipped through Zoukako's grasp and walked toward the prince. "Oh, he's so handsome! Why am I forbidden to meet him?"  
"Serenity," Zoukako yelled, "because none of the Silver Kingdoms can meet him or anyone like him! We are merely watchers and protectors, don't you see?" She sighed. "And they hate us anyway because of our long life spans. Now come on!"  
Serenity stopped, but she turned to face Zoukako with a look of annoyance in her eyes. "I'm not leaving. I'm going to meet him, and no one--not even you--can stop me!" With that said, she picked up the hem of her gown and ran over to meet Endymion.  
Zoukako just stood and watched her go, already defeated, she knew by love. And hatred for one man began to fill her heart in place of a strong bond she once felt with the tiny princess.  
(End of flashback)  
  
Serena came out of her daze and looked at Darien, looking every bit the way she felt--sick. How could she have treated a friend that way?? Even though her past self loved the prince that much--well, yeah, she still did--did she still need to act like such a brat towards Zoukako, someone she loved, trusted with all her heart, and not to mention respected?  
Wait, a minute! Presently, she'd only known the woman for a couple of weeks, so she owed her nothing. . .but still, she couldn't help feeling like a bitch.  
"Sere?"  
She looked up into his eyes. "Yeah?"  
"Are you okay?"  
She sighed and stuck out her hand for him to pull her up from ground where she had earlier fell. He grabbed it and pulled her to him. Feeling an ache in her heart for the woman that just left, the woman who had once known her better than her own mother, she said dejectedly, "I'm not sure. I shouldn't be so sorry over telling her off like I did today, but a small part of me feels like I just emotionally killed my best friend." She looked over to the spot that Zoukako had once stood, and a lonely tear fell from her cheek onto the cold, hard stone. "Maybe I just did."  
  
Review! Pretty please? ^_^;; 


End file.
